Tricky High
by puppetmonkey5562
Summary: The characters of SSX Tricky and SSX 3 all attend one high school... Tricky High, where snow boarding is the main school sport. Follow all the characters through love triangles, home problems and personal struggles as they all try to conquer all 3 peaks
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own SSX, EA Big does. I do however own this plot, steal it and die.  
  
"Allegra Sauvagess!" came a booming voice from behind the small red haired girl.  
  
Oh shit not again! Terror ran through her veins making her blood run cold as she jumped and dropped the two cans of spray paint she held in both hands. A small 'eep' noise escaping from her lips. She turned around, expecting to find a very angry principal.  
  
"Ha! Gotcha, works every time," he said with a hearty laugh.  
  
At that very moment she could have killed Nate. "Eeaah! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she cried, taking a spray painting can from her mural pack and throwing it at him.  
  
"You shouldn't be gratifying the school any ways, let alone back here... where nobody can here you scream," he said in a haunting voice, leaning inwards for more of an effect.  
  
She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Yes big brother," she drawled, bending over to pick up her fallen spray paint cans and pack them in her backpack her bright green boxers peeking out of her baggy dark brown corduroy pants.  
  
"Come on, or we're gonna be late," he warned as he guided her towards the front of the school.  
  
"Who said I was going to class?" she asked haughtily, placing a hand on her hip and looking up at him defiantly.  
  
"Heh, funny. Come on Al let's go," Nate insisted, practically pulling her now which wasn't too difficult considering that he was 180 lbs and 6 feet tall and Allegra was 5'5 and 110 lbs.  
  
"Hey! Where have you guys been?!" the small blonde boy asked excitedly, rushing towards them from his perch on the back of the lion on the top of the school banister. "I've been looking all over for you guys!" he said sounding hurt.  
  
"Sorry chap," Nate said, roughing up Griff's already messy hair with his large hands.  
  
"Come on, let me walk you to class," Allegra said, placing a hand on Griff's shoulder and walking him up the stairs.  
  
He looked down at his Vans sneakers to hide the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks. The feelings that erupted in him whenever Allegra was around were all new to him.  
  
"And let me make sure you go to class," Nate said, causing Allegra to roll her eyes once more. She didn't know why, but Nate was the only person that she took orders from, she didn't mind either.  
  
"Woah!? How long has this been up?" Allegra asked as she stared up at the SSX Boarders bulletin board in awe. There was a list and picture of all the competitors.  
  
"Since the beginning of the school year," Griff answered chipperly.  
  
"You'd know if you came to school everyday," Nate added cooly.  
  
"I do come to school everyday," Allegra said proudly as she continued down the hallway, her two best friends following behind.  
  
"I meant inside the building."  
  
The group stopped in front of an open classroom door and Griff stepped forward. "Bye guys, see you at lunch?"  
  
"Of course," Allegra said, playfully pushing him into the door. "Learn something!" she called after him, causing Griff to blush in front of all his classmates. She always did something like that when they were out together. Allegra told him it was because 'If I break you in from now, nothing will get into you.' No matter how Allegra embarrassed him, he loved her company. He felt like the coolest kid in the freshman class, not only was he was the youngest competitor in this years SSX race he also hung out with the two coolest racers, Allegra and Nate.  
  
The pair continued down the hall after the frumpy old teacher shut the door in their faces. On the opposite side of the hallway they spotted he very sexy Elise and her techno colored friend Eddie.  
  
Allegra could feel Elise's catlike eyes staring her down as she walked past her. "What are you looking at skank?" she sneered when Elise was in earshot.  
  
"Green's not a good color on you hun," Elise threw back at her with ease, continuing down the hall in the opposite direction as if Allegra's comment didn't phase her.  
  
"Green's not a good color on you hun," Allegra repeated in a pitch higher than her own, flipping one of her red pig tails over her shoulder and leaning forward to make her breasts appear larger.  
  
"I don't see why you hate her so much," Nate said, trying to reason with Allegra. "I mean..." he began, trying to think of a way to rephrase what he just said.  
  
She arched one of her eyebrows dangerously and frowned at him. "You're such a guy," she said as though she was disappointed and slipped into the girls bathroom on their right.  
  
"I thought that was what you liked about me!?" he called out to her, hoping she'd hear him.  
  
Allegra stomped over to the window sill and curled up against the window as she glared down at her badly scruffed Doc Martins. It was funny, she'd feel ten times better in the guys bathroom than she would in the girls bathroom despite the increased stink. Now that she thought about it, there probably wasn't a girl in the world she'd get along with.  
  
"Good morning Sauvagess!" chirped Kaori Nishidake as she emerged from one of the bathroom stalls.  
  
Allegra glanced over at the overly cheerful Japanese girl with disgust, only teachers referred to her by her last name. "Yo," she answered simply.  
  
"You should hurry up, english class starts in three minutes," Kaori warned as she washed her hands vigorously, then looked into the mirror and smiled to check her teeth for food stuck in-between them.  
  
"English? Oh yeah, that's right you're in my class right?" Allegra questioned, raking her brain for memories.  
  
"For two years," Kaori replied politely.  
  
Allegra could tell that she was beginning to make Kaori feel uncomfortable. "Oh yeah, could you tell Mac to return my tracks to my place sometime this week?"  
  
All of a sudden the once luke warm water seemed to run cold on Kaori's hands. She nodded politely at Allegra and then walked out of the bathroom. Returning tracks? To her place? Kaori didn't even know that Mac and Allegra knew each other, let alone were friends. Karoi normally wasn't a jealous girl, but this was cause for worry. Even though Allegra was no Elise or Marisol, Kaori noticed the fairly large male turnouts at her meets. Guys always seemed to fall for her kind, free spirited, enthusiastic, bold... almost everything that Kaori wasn't.  
  
She quickly blocked out her negative thoughts when she realized that she passed her classroom. When she made it to the classroom she was stuck with a seat in the back corner, she normally went for a seat in the front or near the windows. Oh well, I guess that's what I get for being late.  
  
English class went on as usual, long boring and grueling. Allegra did not show up, much to the relief of Kaori. Many minutes into the lesson a loud banging at the classroom door interrupted the class.  
  
Kaori grimaced when the teacher went to open the door to reveal the principal and three security guards holding Psymon in a vice grip. His muscular and heavily tattooed body was clad in a silver jacket that was made to look like a straight jacket, which Kira thought was quite appropriate, and bright orange pant much like the ones worn in jails.  
  
"You may sit next to Ms. Nishidake, Ms. Nishidake please raise your hand," the teacher announced, trying to keep her cool because she too was unnerved by Psymon's presence.  
  
Kaori raised a trembling hand in the air. Why me? Why me? was all she could keep thinking. She closed her eyes in fear as he hobbled over the chair next to her. A bad day just got worse.  
  
Author's Notes- Hello reader, thank you for reading this far. I hope that you liked the first chapter. There wasn't a lot of action I was just kind of giving you guys a taste of what the future chapters will be like. Please review whether you liked the story or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own SSX, EA Big does. I do however own this plot, steal it and die.  
  
Kaori pretended to be paying very intense attention to the textbook that laid open on her desk. Perspiration collected on her neatly plucked eyebrows as she felt Psymon's glare beating down like rain on her back. She anticipated him doing something crazy. She feared that he'd one day kill her, or something else of that violent nature. Sometimes she'd have nightmares about it.  
  
She glanced at the clocks and was very disheartened when it read 8:15 and not 9 am. Kaori wondered what Psymon was thinking, how he sized her up in his twisted head. Everybody assumed she was a goody-goody school girl. Bored with this image and the english class she decided to have a little fun. She glanced up at the teacher who was conveniently facing the chalkboard and bent over and dug in her teddy bear shaped book bag and pulled out her latest volume of manga. To conceal it from the teacher's sight she placed it inside of her english textbook and read away.  
  
In no time at all the bell rang and everybody flooded to the doors of the classroom. When she glanced to her right, Psymon Stark was asleep.  
  
"Mr. Stark, the bell has rung and it's time for you to go to you're next class," the teacher announced as she packed her things on the desk into her small pocketbook.  
  
"But I'm still sleepy," he whined still in the midst of sleepy land.  
  
"You've been sleeping since the moment you sat down!" the teacher snapped.  
  
Kaori couldn't believe her ears.  
  
Psymon trudged out of the classroom and slumped onto the floor next to the door, watching people's shoes as they passed by. His mind was a complete toxic meltdown.  
  
"Hey Psy, what's up?" his favorite homosapian greeted him, kneeling down so that they were at eye level.  
  
"But I'm still sleepy!" he whined, much like he did a moment ago to his english teacher.  
  
"Sleepy my ass," she retorted, pulling back his eyelids and examining his pupils. "What are you on today?"  
  
"Immortality!" he roared, zapping back to life again as he began to run up and down the halls making screeching banshee like noises. The students in the hallway ran to the walls and stumbled all over each other in an effort to stay out of his way. It was like mad bull was just let loose in New York City.  
  
Zoe watched as he ran a muck... what Psymon did best. She sometimes wondered why she stuck with him. She admits it, she's weird... but him there was no explanation for him. Besides the fact that he was a good boarder what else did she really know about him? She's never met his family... if he had one, never been to his house... if he had one, in fact they'd never had a real conversation despite the fact that they've known each other since their freshman year of high school.  
  
"Whaddap mate," came a deep voice from behind her. She didn't even need to turn around to identify the voice's owner. Moby was after all the only British guy that went to their school.  
  
"Same as always I guess, same shit different day right?" she replied as she stuck her hands with black painted fingernails into her black and red plaid pants.  
  
"I can relate..." he was cut short when Psymon began to wreak havoc in their direction once again. "He's such a nuisance, he should be locked away for good."  
  
"Locked away for good? That's a bit harsh don't ya think?" Zoe asked with a pained expression on her war painted face. She hated it when Psymon and Moby had their tiffs. Isn't it horrible when you're two best friends can't even stand to be around each other?  
  
"Not at all, some people jus can't 'andle tha real world ya know? It's for tha good of society that people like 'im be put away," Moby said finally.  
  
"He's cool when you get to know him. There's nothing wrong with a little chaos now and then- makes life interesting," she countered.  
  
"Whatever," he said, growing tired of arguing with her. "There goes another two poofs I'd like to put away along with Psymon," Moby said as JP and Luther approached.  
  
"Ahoy matey!" Luther yelled out in his usual loud and obnoxious tone.  
  
JP let out a soft chuckle and Luther let out a hearty laugh that could have made the ground shake as he slapped his broad and jiggling belly, part of which was peeking out of the waist of his jeans.  
  
A/N- Before you start complaining about how short this chapter was just keep in mind that this is only half of the chapter! The other half should be up in a few days. Please review! 


End file.
